While on the one hand there is a general trend toward ever greater miniaturizations in the chip design, on the other hand many chips and optoelectronic sensor apparatuses can only be used to a very limited extent and have to be implemented in some instances in a complex manner with provision of some peripherals in cameras or other sensor devices. Difficulties can occur, in particular, because corresponding sensor devices are too large and too complex, but often the necessary robustness is also lacking with respect to the application-related requirements.